RIIN ADVENTURES zombie AU
by ZayneWritesThings
Summary: So. Riin is a crazy zombie killing sadist. Lewis the smart yet deadly one. Wez the idiotic yet strong one. And jess the overall fucked up and abit mad one. Watch them survive this zombie apocalypse with hidden secrets that could possibly mean life of death. OC. Updated daily.
1. Well Shit

Th3 Adv3ntur3s Of That Th3re Group.

**RIIN'S ADVENTURE'S.**

_Zombie AU -_

Riin - Shirosakii

Lewis - Moorhouse

Wesley - Muir

Jess - Lowe

Morteh - ?

Episode 1 chapter 1.

Well Shit.

Scene 1 - The first group of survivors i would like to introduce too you include 4 completely different people. Firstly Lewis the brains of the group. He's the only one who currently has a plan that doesnt sound like it's going to get them all killed. He has long ginger hair and square blue glasses. His weapon of choice is a long bass that he uses to smash and kill walkers with. also being the tallest of the group you would think he'd be the leader. He's not. You then have Wesley. Formally known as 'wez' who despite his innocent look and dumb idea's he was relatively strong. He carried an axe like it was a lollypop stick, occasionally hitting a straying walker without a bat of an eyelid. with his strength and weapon choice you'd think he was the leader? Nope. Then there was jess. Or morteh. she worked with either name. She had long hair that reached her stomach and nails that were about 2cm long. Much like lewis she was rather smart and quick on her feet for tactical attacks. And then just like wez she had the strength to take out walkers like they were teddy bears waiting to be ripped apart. But again jess wasnt the leader either~ Then finally there was Riin. The leader. She always wore a wide grin showing of her sets of jagged shark like teeth. She carried a small dagger as a weapon not needing anything more brutal. The reason she was the leader was.. well Lets just say she.. enjoyed the apocalypse. She likes to kill, slaughter and behead. The game of cat and mouse thats just continues. She was merciless. Thats why she was the leader.  
Now lets get back to the story.

''I hate you all.'' Riin shirosakii the self proclaimed leader of this current survivor team stated out of no-where. Lewis pushed his glasses up his nose abit before replying to the random conversation starter. ''Yes yes we know, you've told us.''  
''Your just mad that you missed the horde. It was great there you really should of been there! there was so man-'' Wez the other boy in the group started to join in boastfully, until he was rudely interrupted by Riins comment. ''Unless you want me to rip your tongue from your mouth and use it as fishing bate i suggest. you be quite.''  
Riin finished with a tight glare and a wide grin, showing of her jagged shark teeth.  
A few steps to the side of Lewis was jess muffling her chuckles behind a blood stained sleeve at the look of horror on wesleys face.

''Alright children lets not have a fight in the middle of the street. you'll attract more walkers.'' Lewis scolded whilst shaking his head before turning to address wesley. ''You know if Riin wasnt busy getting us supplies we probably would of died from the amount of wounds we had. Not to mention the amount of infection we avoided. You should really be thanking her.'' Lewis finished with a nod towards Riin before continuing to walk ahead of the group, looking for possible walkers or safe houses. Jess however lingered behind choosing to stand beside Riin also awaiting this so called thanks from the blonde. ''Well? Arnt you going to thank your leader for saving your sorry ass?'' Riin asked with a raised eye brow and a amused grin. Wesley bit back a growl before crossing his arms and leaning forward creating a mock bow. ''Thank you of fearless leader for saving my pathetic excuse of a life. I am forever your humble servant.'' He finished his sarcastic thank you by standing up straight, huffing and jogging ahead abit to catch up with Lewis. ''Ahahahahaa, someone's becoming braver by the day hmm?'' Riin said glancing at the retreating back of wesley then too jess. ''He's still scared shitless though. No surprise there.'' Jess replied using a tone that could be called lack of interest but her amused smile and high eyebrows showed her true enjoyment. ''Well then 'fearless leader' lets get going before you miss all the action again.'' Jess added, using a high pitched mock tone when saying 'fearless leader' to match wezleys, before running ahead to catch up with the others, Riin following close behind.

It wasnt until later that evening till anything that could be called exciting happened. Lewis and wez were silently chatting to each other about possible weapons they would want to find to make there kills more interesting. Lewis opting for a sword like weapon so that decapitating his opponents could be done easily, while wesley decided that a crossbow would be his choice. Due to it being stealthy and killing could be done without drawing to much attention. Riin and Jess however were busy talking about killing tactics. A mutual topic that they discussed at least once a day. They were all pulled out of there conversation however when a blue pickup truck came crashing down in front of the team, sliding right past them and into a building. Before any of them could get past the shock of what had happened a grumbling sound could be heard from somewhere to there left, followed by the ground shaking as if an earthquake was happening. Lewis immediately climbed onto a overturned car just a few meters ahead of them and looked intently down the street to there left, eyes narrowed behind his glasses looking for the source. Everyone else stood beside the car also looking for something to ease there anxiousness. Nobody saw the orange convertible flying through the sky towards them from there right. Until it was almost to late.  
Almost.

Riin eyes dilated when she heard the faint sound of an object flying through the wind, turning and spotting the car, she immediately shouted ''EVERYBODY DOWN'' before tackling Lewis of the car and onto the floor on the opposite side. Just seconds before the convertible smashed onto the car glass and dust sprayed everywhere, creating a painful mist around the group.  
Lewis turned and gave Riin a thankful nod, he looked outright exhausted but who could blame him. He was nearly killed seconds ago. And not for the first time.  
Riin however was bubbling with adrenaline, she jumped straight to her feet and over the car sandwich to check on Jess and Wez. They seemed fine, though jess must of taken the brunt of the impact since she had a thin yet long piece of glass embedded in her leg.  
With the help of a speechless wez she leaned on one foot looking completely unfazed whilst still watching Riin for there new instructions.

''Wez, take Lewis and Jess to that safe house. It should be down that road then take a left. I can see the arrows from here. Get in and shut the door, i'll be right with you. Just going to have some fun first''  
She then attempted to walk in the opposite direction but was stopped when Lewis put a heavy hand on her shoulder. She craned her head slightly to the side, a tight glare in her eyes. ''Your not going of on your own. And your especially not having all the fun with this new enemy without me.'' Jess and wez nodded in agreement, causing Riin to look down at Jess's injured leg with a frown.  
As if sensing that she pulled the short straw, jess reached down and pulled the glass out of her leg with a satisfying grunt. Blood began to trickle down and through her pants leg just over her knee and bubbling onto the ground, though she seemed content with just leaving it like that. Spinning the glass around in her hand, she held it forward in the direction of the constant grumbling like a dagger. ''Lets go take a look at our new friend shall we.'' And with that jess took the lead and marched forward with her team and a trail of blood behind her.

It took a mere 6 minutes for the group to find the source of there current anxiety. And it was not pretty.  
The.. thing? Was huge. it had a human like head but the rest of it.. it was terrifying. It was like the walkers had started to mutate into something alot less.. easy to kill. This thing had huge abnormal muscles on its arms and chest. But its legs and waste where small and human sized. It moved like a gorilla using its arms to rocket itself forward through any obstacles it may come across. Its strength obvious. It now became clear to the survivors just what had been throwing cars at them before. They wernt expecting the thing behind it to be such a.. Tank.

**- End of Chapter 1 -**

Author Notes -

Hi there everyone. Zayne here.

So ive decided to write the zombie AU for the Riin's Adventure's Series.  
Ive had alot of fun writing with these characters because there all so different and it makes there fighting styles so fun to toggle with. As you will see in the next chapter.  
I love making Riin the crazy demon one, with sharp teeth and the urge to kill. It give's me alot of idea's for the future chapters.  
Lewis is fun to write about too because he's like the peacemaker yet equally dangerous and strong.  
Wesleys's character is admittingly harder due to his quite nature and cocky attitude. But he'll make a good comedy guy i assure.  
Jess is an interesting character to say the least, she's obviously more on Riins side then anything, like a right hand man following there leader into battle. It makes this more interesting.

Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and anticipate the next one!

_all characters belong to_ Riin_ Shirosakii AKA BK201Riin on deviantart. i wish i did own this awesome fandom but i do_ not.

-Zayne -

**_Next chapter - 03/10/2013?_**

Chapter 2 Preview -

Holy mother of marinara sauce that hurt

Panic. It had really set in now. Watching them all be taken down so easily, when they had been untouchable with every other walker. Just.. what was this thing.  
_'I .. I cant.. what do i do..._ '  
When Riin lands she's covered in blood facing the rest of the beaten survivors, he signature grin still there, blood pouring from her mouth making her look terrifying. 'No.. I know that look.. she cant! Wait!'  
Pushing herself up, she walked once again towards the tank like creature, the trail of red sickly blood increasing. Though she wouldn't stop grinning.  
_'I have to move! i need to help.. FUCK. MOVE DAMMIT. FUCKING MOVE!_'  
you watch helplessly pleading for you body to listen until..  
-SNAP-  
''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.''

..to be continued.


	2. Holy Mother Of Maranara Sauce That Hurt

**Th3 Adv3ntur3s Of That Th3re Group.**

**RIIN'S ADVENTURE's**

_Zombie AU -_

Riin - Shirosakii

Lewis - Moorhouse

Wesley - Muir

Jess - Lowe

Morteh - ?

-  
**Episode 1 chapter 2.**

Holy Mother Of Maranara Sauce That Hurt.

To be rather honest the team could of handled the start of this new battle better.  
No really. There's no way they could of come at this situation worse. And honestly the consequence's of there actions were not pleasant either.  
So without further ado, lets continue this Au.

The group were completely still. Staring at the unmoving creature that was halted in its rage to stare back at them. All in a line the expressions of these .. idiots. were completely different.  
Lewis had his mouth in a straight line, he eyes wide but composed.  
Wesley had his mouth wide open, eyes popping out of his head in shock.  
Jess just stood there blinking with a slight frown like it was something she saw everyday.  
Riin was just grinning. Nothing new there.  
This stare off continued for about 30 seconds more until everything went wrong. Unless you had forgotten jess still had that nice sizeable piece of glass in her hand.  
And you know what she did?  
She threw it straight at the things head, and straight threw its eye.  
Brilliant.

''ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR''  
The monstrous creature shrieked with pain and anger at the group then with a piercing scream it began to charge at them. One huge arm after another to propel itself forward.  
''Why in the fuck did you do that!?'' Lewis shouted to jess whilst running at the same time trying to get some distance between himself and the monster.  
''So you wanted to play stare contests with it all day instead? I attacked first. Deal with it.'' Jess bit back, she was running at the same speed as Lewis even on her injured leg. Though jess had always been notoriasly quick on her feet.  
Though even with the tanks huge size, it was still unbelievably quick and had almost caught up with them in an instant.

Meanwhile Wesley and Riin decided to take a more tactical approach to the situation. With a quick hand gesture both Wez and Riin scooted down alleyways situated at either side of the street they were running on. The tank however didnt even react, he merely continued running for Jess and Lewis with the intent to kill.  
The second the tank passed Wesleys and Riin's hiding spot, they sprinted out and ended up behind the monster. Due to there lack of injuries they were more then able to catch up, deciding to attack the tanks un armed back.  
Jess and Lewis however had no idea where or what the other two were up to and just continued to run for there lives. Creating a good distraction for the others.  
However just as they were about the strike the tank spun around with breathtaking speed. With no time to react nor slow down Wez and Riin ended up being swatted away like ragdolls by one of the tanks almighty fists. Lewis and Jess watched as there team-mates were thrown of into the distance crashing into a nearby shop and through the window with a sharp smash.

When neither emerged immediately like she had hoped jess growled.  
''Thats it. This things going the fuck down.'' Jess shouted angrily before charging towards the creature. She skilfully pulled a crowbar from her belt and attempted to swat at the creatures body with it, however having no effect. Using Jess's failed attempt as an advantage, the monster meerly grabbed the crowbar with a wide eyed jess still clinging to the other end and threw it behind him. Lewis's view was blocked by the tank's huge body, be he heard a loud crash in the distance followed by an equally loud car alarm..  
''Oh shit motherfucker fuck fuck fuck. Gotta think gotta think.'' Lewis began to panic slightly. That car alarm was going to attract all the zombies in this area. Then what would they do?  
Lewis swung his bass around and held it in a threatening way, looking intently at the creature for weakspots. 'Since genral force didnt work im going to have to find something else..' Glancing around quickly he looked for anything that could hel- His thoughts were cut of however when he heard the groans of lots.. and lots.. and lots of walkers coming towards there location. Fuck. He had to finish this quickly or there all dead. After glancing at the shop where Wez and Riin were thrown he opted for running in there incase there's something that could help. And he was so close too.

Lewis had almost reached the building when a pain crashed straight into his side throwing him in the opposite direction and into yet another car with an alarm. This brought the distant screams and groans to get louder. But lewis couldnt move. He was almost definite a few ribs were broken, the pain was unbearable. He lay on the cold concrete floor watching as the monster turned its attention back to jess who seemed to be regaining conciousness. When he was only a few stride's from reaching her something caught lewis's eye, his broken glasses already lost somewhere along the wreckage but he could still see kind of. Wait. There it was again.. something black. A walker? No it couldnt be it was.. ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA..''  
Before lewis's train of thought could catch up with him he heard an loud manic laugh fill his ears. He instantly craned his head to search for the noise. And with a smash Riin flew out of the shop she was thrown in, glass smashing under her boots as she sprinted forward with one target in mind. Wincing slightly lewis tried his hardest to see what her facial expression was.. just in case. No. Its fine. She was grinning. Grinning, laughing and looking everything but defeated. Thankgod.

''Forget about me friend!?'' Riins voice cackled out as she jumped straight onto the creature's back, both hands on its head intent on pulling the thing of. Well thats what it looked like. In reality she was going for a more easy approach as to snapping the things neck. Tightening her hand on the creatures neck, Riin twisted it as much as her strength would allow her, meanwhile the tank was thrashing wildly and running into things in order to get his attacker off. Unfortunately this thing's skin wasnt the only thing to be hard as rock, the bones just wouldnt snap under Riins strength, eventually allowing the tank to throw her off.  
She recovered quick enough to run straight back in for another attempt jumping over the tanks flying fist and crashing into the things small torso. 'Interesting' Lewis though to himself when the creature visibly recoiled from the action after throwing Riin away for the third time.  
Standing back up Riin's grin just grew wider. Lewis knew that look. She had a plan. And that plan was quiet obvious when she suddenly shouted in a happy yet still intense voice. ''MORTEH.''

Now Lewis was suprised. Because for one second the tank was charging towards a smirking Riin, the next he was being tackled into a wall. By Morteh for that matter. It definatly wasnt Jess anymore, because rather than the usual frown on Jess's face there was a happy grin. Almost big enough to match Riin's. The tank just got visibly more and more annoyed. And the walkers! Fuck he'd forgotten about those. So much was going on. He craned his head back to the right, away from the fight to see the crowd of interested walkers. They were just standing there, like an invisible barrior was holding them back. They looked almost.. scared? Of the tank? He couldnt be sure. But frankly he didnt care. He had bigger things to worry about. After about 3 minutes of having the upperhand in the fight Riin and jess were becoming tired and that much was obvious. Riin was hardly dodging as much attacks as she was before, and morteh's strength had all but gone from her. Though the tank wasnt fairing to well either, on of his almighty arms hung lifelessly at his side. Cutting his speed in half. Although On a particularly brutal attack, morteh was thrown up onto a shop roof with a loud crack. She didnt come back down.  
Fuck. Were the hell was.. Lewis looked over to the destroyed shop window, and there from inside was Wesley. He was lay on his stomach watching the fight. He had blood coming from his head but he didnt seem all that damaged. On the contrary. He looked.. Fine? What? Why the fuck wasnt he helping her! That coward!  
Another crash from his right pulled him from his thoughts however, seeing Riin had landed directly beside him in a pile of blood.

Anyone else would of immediately thought she was dead, but Riin's head slowly propped up from under her arm. She looked over to lewis and grinned before slowly pulling herself up and running forward again to keep attacking. Fuck this was getting ridicules why cant the thing just blow up-  
No.  
No fucking way.  
im such a FUCKING IDIOT.  
Reaching into his shredded but still usable backpack lewis pulled out the one thing they could of done with all along. A Molotov.

Meanwhile just inside the shop window..  
Panic. It had really set in now. Watching them all be taken down so easily, when they had been untouchable with every other walker. Just.. what was this thing.  
'I .. I cant.. what do i do... '  
When Riin lands she's covered in blood facing right next to Lewis who had yet to move, he seemed dead. Though she lifted herself straight back up her signature grin still there, blood pouring from her mouth making her look terrifying. 'No.. I know that look.. she cant! Wait!'  
She walked once again towards the tank like creature, the trail of red sickly blood increasing. Though she wouldn't stop grinning.

'I have to move! i need to help.. FUCK. MOVE DAMMIT. FUCKING MOVE!'  
Your body wont listen. Your fear stricken. you watch helplessly as she's suddenly trapped inside the creatures hand, of which cover half of her torso. pleading for your body to listen until..  
-SNAP-  
''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.''  
You stop breathing.  
And just stare as the body the monster was holding flops forward. Like there was no life inside it to begin with. A soulless doll.  
The tank throws the lifeless body across the street with no regard.  
You cant breathe. You cant hear due to the piercing scream full of pain still rung in your ears..  
''MOLOTOV'' You hear lewis shout, his voice wavered and croaked. You watched the flaming bottle fly threw the air straight towards the beast hitting it straight in the torso. It was immediately engulfed by red hot flames, it roared and struggled. Smashing over objects in its path. Before it finally stopped moving, fell to its knee's then to the floor. Unmoving. Dead?  
After 30 seconds of still silence you breathe a sigh of relief. But that breathe was quickly inhaled again when you turned to see the hundreds of walkers coming towards you and your team. What.. do you do now?

**-**  
**End of chapter 2 -**

**Author comments:**

Wow. I mean Wow. I had some many visions playing in my head when i wrote this. Im not sure how you will all see them but i wrote it the best i could. Character reflection -  
Lewis - obviously the hero in this chapter, it must of been painful to watch your team go down like that. But some of the things he said.. Could link to future chapters hmm?  
Jess - I know it seemed like she got took down pretty quick but i wanted room for a morteh come back in this one.  
Morteh - Bad. Ass. How intense was the morteh scene? I tried hard to make it crazy

Wez - So you may see him as a coward buuut, perhaps he's the smart one?  
If he DID fight. Which i doubt he would be much help with Riin and Morteh out there. What if he got hurt too? Who would get them out of there?  
Riin - Well. I dont know if you've noticed but Riin IS my favroite character. There's just so much to work with. I can just picture her being to agile and tactical jumping on the side's of buildings to avoid attacks. I may be abit fan struck. Sew me.

-  
I liked this action chapter. It was fun to write. And its great knowing this is one of the weaker monsters im going to add to this series. The team will get stronger though. Dont worry. I have a secret weapon. Dont i lewis?  
-

**Chapter 3? 03/10/2013**

Chapter 3 Preview Fuck you im taking a break.

Lewis looked up from his position sat leaning against the wall sat on a dirty old mattress. His bass positioned comfortably in his lap as if he was about to play but he would dare.  
He was on watch so the others could sleep, probably not the best idea to wake them up.  
He looked at all of them one at a time, wesley's fresh bruise on his cheek was starting to show. He smirked slightly. Jess was lay in a ball in the corner of the room silently, like she wasnt even there. Riin was spread across both a mattress and the floor in a starlike shape. He mouth was slightly ajar showing her sharp white teeth. Lewis laughed slightly. She did look rather comical.


	3. Fuck You Im Taking A Break

**Th3 Adv3ntur3s Of That Th3re Group.**

_Zombie AU_

Riin - Shirosakii  
Lewis - Moorhouse  
Wesley - Muir  
Jess - Lowe  
Morteh - ?

-  
Episode 1 chapter 3  
** Fuck you im taking a break.**

Wesley jumped up the second his mind caught up with him. He had so many things jumping through his head, and so many different way he could possibly resolve the situation. attempting to kill the oncoming horde is probably a really bad idea. And the walkers already know there here, so hiding wasnt an option. He gave himself about 3 minutes until the horde would be upon them. He ran over to lewis sliding down onto his knee's.

''Are you alright! Lewis! Hey can you hear me!?'' Lewis winced slightly. He was talking 100 miles a minute so it was hard to get a word in. ''Yes yes im fine. Jeez just.. shutup a minute.'' Pushing himself onto his knee's then slowly onto his feet, Lewis held onto wesleys shoulder to keep himself upright. Though he was still pissed at wesleys uselessness.  
A cough and a loud but somewhat soft tap was heard. Morteh had just jumped from the shop roof and landed lightly onto her feet. She had alot of blood dripping down her hair and across her cheek. But that just served to make her look more manic. She was still Morteh apparently.  
''Hey. useless.'' Morteh addressed the two whilst glaring daggers into wesleys head.

Lewis thought she was going to punch him then and there, until she started throwing her head side to side rapidly as if searching for something.  
''Where's Riin?'' Morteh settled on asking Lewis due to the fact that she was less then pleased with wesleys right now.  
The two boys looked at each other then immediately to the direction she was thrown. The pain ridden scream still echoing in there ears.  
Morteh noticed there worry and bolted down the street in the direction they looked two. The walkers still at a easy outrunning distance. Lewis and wez followed Morteh as quickly as possible, Lewis's arm slung around wesleys shoulder to help him walk. Not that Lewis liked it. He was still pissed. Dragging his bass in one hand the other around wezleys neck they Walked around an upturned car were they saw Morteh lifting an unconscious Riin onto her back. Riin looked awful. There's so much blood leaking from in-between her shark like teeth. It looked like something from a horror movie.  
Morteh wasnt helping either. Her face was grim in set determination. ''Is she..?'' Wesley HAD to be the one to go and piss Morteh of more. As if she wasnt pissed already. ''YES. She is. No thanks to you. Come on. We need to get out of here before the horde surrounds us.'' Morteh turned and began walking in the opposite direction. Set on getting to the safe house Riin pointed before this whole thing happened.

They walked in silence for awhile. The sounds of the walkers following them slowly to a dull background noise. The silence they had among each other was anything but comfortable.  
Lewis decided it was probably best to clear some things up before they were all confined to the small safe house.  
''How are you holding up Morteh?'' Lewis asked curiously. He anticipated the answer whilst watching her slowly. She took a deep sigh as her eyes glanced over to him, though she kept her head facing the street ahead. ''Fine. I few broken bones here and there. Nothing i cant handle. You?'' Lewis was surprised with how gentle her voice sounded. Causing him to answer quickly incase wesley opted in. ''Yeah same. Im just. Were you concious when Riin .. you know?'' This time Morteh turned her head fully towards him, giving him all her attention. ''Sounded like the tank snapped her spine right?'' Wesley winced at the comment and looked to his feet again, the other two ignored him completely and carried on there conversation. ''She.. didnt?'' Morteh raised her eyebrows at lewis, giving him a disapproving look. ''You obviously dont know her that much. You cant just snap he spine that easily. No matter what creature you are. He snapped her ribcage is all.'' .. ''Is All!?'' Lewis was unbelievable confused at this point, though secretly glad Morteh was having a normal conversation with him.  
''Yeah. She's had worse. She'll probably heal in a few days. You should know that much.'' The conversation didnt continue much after that it got dark when they had reached the safe house. Walking in Morteh walked to a mattress and lowered Riin onto it. Riin of course didnt stir at all. She was completely out of it. There were a few first aid packs in the safe room, 3 to be exact. Also some canned food, bottled water and a pen and paper. Well. Someone was clearly generous before they left. Lewis thought whilst picking up the first aid packs. Wesley immediately pointed that he didnt need one. Resulting in Morteh's eye twitching. And. Well. She. Punched him in the face.  
And knocked him straight out.  
Lewis hardly even reacted. He was somewhat disappointed he didnt get to do it. But ah well. It was done.

''I'll take the first watch. You go catch some sleep'' Lewis told Morteh. He wasnt as tired as she looked and he was feeling awfully grateful after seeing wez be knocked out.  
''Alright. Later. Wake me if she wakes up. Not if he wakes up.''  
Jess added pointing to the people she was referring too.  
She then opted to curl up in a nice secluded corner facing the wall, Lewis couldnt tell when she fell asleep since he couldnt see her face.  
He pulled his bass up from the ground and sighed.

Lewis looked up from his position sat leaning against the wall sat on  
a dirty old mattress. His bass positioned comfortably in his lap as if  
he was about to play but he would dare.  
He was on watch so the others could sleep, probably not the best idea  
to wake them up.  
He looked at all of them one at a time, wesley's fresh bruise on his  
cheek was starting to show. He smirked slightly. Jess was lay in a  
ball in the corner of the room silently, like she wasnt even there.  
Riin was spread across both a mattress and the floor in a starlike  
shape. He mouth was slightly ajar showing her sharp white teeth.  
Lewis laughed slightly. She did look rather comical.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she bolted straight up. Immediately regretting that decision he could see when she threw her arms around her ribs swearing for awhile in japanese.  
When she was finished she turned her head left, then right. Then turned around completly to face Lewis, who was still staring at the odd wake up scene before him.  
Riin grinned and lifted a hand of her ribs to wave a pale hand in his direction.  
He just blinked in return, completely weired out. How can she be awake? She's been unconscious for about an hour after all those injuries.  
''Whats'a matter. Cat got your tongue? Quit staring at me you freak.'' Riin laughed slightly as to not cause any further injury to her ribs.  
''Are you alright?'' Was all Lewis could say. He was just so fucking confused.  
''Yeaaah im good. Ribs ache abit is all. So.. Not to state the obvious but. Were Alive? And the tanks.. Dead? Or what? Cause' if this is heaven im highly not amused.''

Lewis couldnt help but laugh out loud. Not only at the comment but at Riin's completly serious face while she said it.  
''Yeah the tanks dead. I sort of. Had a Molotov in my backpack. And it wasnt till you lost conciousness till i kind of. Noticed. aha..''  
Lewis anticipated being kicked in the face, he even tensed up in waiting but all he was bet by was Riin's burst of laughter. He looked at her like she was mental.  
'' . . i cant.. i cant believe it was in your bag the whole time.. hahahahahahahaa''  
''Im not seeing the funny part of our near death experience.''  
Riin finally stopped laughing and just settled to a grin instead.  
''thats the thing though. We didnt die.'' Riin chuckled a little more before turning her attention to wesley lay unceremoniously on the floor.  
''Sooooo who punched wesley?''  
Lewis just started laughing again. Couldnt of picked a better fucking group if he tried.

-  
Author Comments:  
Im tired. Admit-tingly this chapter was rather boring. Hmm? A little character development here and there.  
Im putting it as Jess is Riin's bestfriend but Morteh's Riin's sister? In a way~ Then Lewis is like Riin's bestfriend too. Then wez is like. Punchbag. But his character will get more loveable dont worry.

-  
**NO PREVIEW.**  
**MAYBE A SENTENCE OF A PREVIEW.**  
**here's a sentence preview.**

**03/10/2013**

''Your going to break it.''  
''Nooo. im not''  
''You are''  
''Nope''  
''Its breaking''  
''Not it isnt''  
-smash-  
''FACK''


End file.
